Sweet Mistakes
by FoxtrotBlues
Summary: Fern isn't good at making decisions, Harvey isn't good with people. When Fern comes take over her grandpa's farm there forced to deal with both their issues even if it induces major eye rolling and sarcasm.
1. Chapter 1

Winter (Before)

And yet the people will tell you

You're miles from your home,

Cowboy Junkies - Miles From Our Home

Fern

The concept of irony was not lost of Fern. Just seventy two hours ago she was wishing for a change, not a big change, something small like cutting her hair or going to the movie,s just something to break her out of the monotony of going to work, riding the bus home and going to the apartment she shared with her fiance.

The longer she sat in her cubicle the more she got annoyed. By the cameras watching her, by her coworkers babbling, by the fact she was in her mid twenties and haven't accomplished much with her life by doing the work of five people and barely getting paid for doing her job. When her supervisor asked her to redo some papers she worked on hours the day before she snapped. She stood up slammed her headset down and yelled every expletive she knew at her superviser while her coworkers looked on in fascination or annoyance. With a pink slip and a box of her stuff later she realized she was never cut out to be Joja material.

She walked the long way home instead of taking the bus to think, to listen to her cd player and just think.

By the time she got home she was freezing. Late winter not setting into spring the sky covered with clouds muting the sun. Michael looked up from his dinner pausing his fork to his mouth as he stared at her. Hie eyes saying without speaking "what now".

She flopped on the couch "So I got fired today."

"Figured as much considering you're coming home in street clothes and a box of your stuff."

"There all asshats".

He gave a sigh putting his dishes away "so what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, I been working at Joja since I graduated high school. I guess I'll figure something out."

"Well you should've figured that out before all this."

"It wasn't like I quit."

"I know, but your too mouthy."

"Well I was doing the work of half my section and barely getting any recognition."

Michael looked at her like he was dealing with an upset toddler. "That's what a job is you're not supposed to get recognition for it. What do you want a gold star just because you filed paperwork? Do you want me to tell you good job every time you come home? No you go to work even if you hate it, you get paid, you come home and do it all over again. Then maybe if they like you, you can get a job that pays better. It's not about happiness it's about living."

"Can you not lecture me, I had a shit day."

"Well you need a lecture if you keep going through life without any plans any structure. Its like you want to fail."

"You talk like you're expecting me to fail Michael"

"Well I pay the majority of the bills and generally am responsible for everything and what do you do come home, complain then nothing happens."

"I'm tired of this. I'm tired of working all day and have nothing to show for it. I'm tired of being treated like shit at my job."

Michael sighed running his hand through his black hair. "I'm tired of this."

She stopped pacing the living room floor to turn and look at him.

"I'm tired of this relationship Fern".

She froze "are you breaking up with me?"

"Consider this a pause, a pause until you grow up a bit. I'm tired of doing all the work."

"But you're not doing all the work, it's not like i don't contribute."

"I know, I just need a break ok"

She twisted her engagement ring looking into his eyes "well what about me what am I going to do now?"

He broke eye contact first, turning to their bedroom "you figure it out".

She spent the entire night trying to figure out a plan, something, anything. It was two in the morning, she was sitting on the floor ice cream in one hand, a photo album in another paging through photos of her high school years with Michael. She didn't think she had a adolescent memory without him in it. Shuffling through old papers, things she saved, a photo of her mother and her Grandfather caught her eye. The photo sparked something in her brain as she pulled her box of files out thumbing through the folders. She found what she was looking for a heavy paper envelope with a wax seal. A relic from another time when letters were art. She practically tore the envelope things starting to fit together like a puzzle. Her mother talking about summers she spent on grandpa's farm. Mentions of someday they would move there once they had money. Her and her mother never did there was always something keeping them, But now today she had the dead in her hands to Travis Farms.

A plan started forming in her head. She knew nothing about farming, but how hard could it be? Plant seeds in ground, water, collect, simple. She could fix up the farmhouse getting it running then sell it to some yuppie who actually wanted to abandon their city life for something more rural. She would collect the money maybe Michael will see her as responsible. At four in the morning her plan seemed brilliant. Pulling out the phonebook she looked up information. Nestled in Stardew Valley west of a place called Pelican Town. She pulled out a atlas tracing the route with her fingertips. She had a plan, a spur of the moment badly thought out plan, but still a plan. Let's see Michael telling her she didn't know how to take control of her life now.

Harvey

Standing near the corner by the phone Harvey watched everybody chatting, giving each other the occasional hug and talking how great of a person his father was. He wanted to roll his eyes and scream at them.

It seemed like his entire life consisted of standing in corners watching life pass him by. He was a people watcher, he watched people because he didn't understand people. There complexed social structures, there feelings of more money equals validation. The room suddenly felt too small the familiar pull in his chest, his fingers reaching up brushing the inside of his elbow. He took another drink of coffee crumpling his cup and tossing it in a nearby trashcan. He showed up, payed his respects, now it was time for him to get out of here maybe if he hurried he could make it to the bar and talk to people who knew him. Sure he was going to sit in the corner and blend in there too but it was more welcoming.

Grabbing his coat he left having enough.

He didn't even want to go but it was his father's funeral. Who dosen't go to their father's funeral no matter how horrible they were. He regretted it the moment he stepped in the door.

Before leaving the city he pulled into one of the of those coffee shops feeling like he needed, no he deserved another cup. It was pretty much the only thing keeping him going right now.

It was packed on a friday night with little room to move around. Compared to most of the people there Harvey suddenly felt huge and gangly. He saw a free spot at an already occupied table.

"Is this seat taken?" A girl dressed in way too much makeup for a coffee house was reading. The girl looked at him scrunching up her face like he had insulted her. He motioned to her "I love that book" She gave him one last look before standing up and walking away. He cringed inside he knew he was no good at talking to people but today it seemed like his awkwardness radiated.

He grabbed his coffee and walked a few blocks to the truck. He waited outside in the chill around long enough to finish his coffee and toss it in the trashcan. Reaching in his pocket for his keys he walked back to the truck to drive home.

The drive home was quiet the only sounds keeping him company was the local public radio station out of Zuzu running there classical music night. It relaxed him a bit the soft sounds calming down, the buildings starting to disappear, the surroundings getting more woodsey. When he could smell the ocean in the air he knew he was home.

Some might see him as boring, he saw himself as a traditionalist. He was the only Doctor in Pelican Town, the only doctor in the valley and too many people depended on him. Who cares if he was boring, at the end of his day he could rest knowing he did a good job.

Pulling the truck next to the mayor's house he hesitated at the saloon deciding just to go home. He had a long day, he was exhausted physically, mentally.

He let himself into the clinic his apartment upstairs past a long set of stairs. He undressed folding everything neatly to be put in the wash or worn the next day. Lifting up his jacket to put it on its hook he dug through the pockets making sure he didn't leave anything important. He pulled out a card blinking as he read it "In remembrance of Greg Harvey". His first instinct was to throw it in the trash but something made him fold back the creases and put it in his dresser next to a wood box.

Climbing into bed he turned off the light flexing his toes as he tried to relax to slow his brain down. Another day gone, another night alone the days blending together he lost track a few years ago. It just felt like he woke up one day walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and realized he was ten years older than the last time he remembered. If it weren't for festivals and his birthday, he would have no sense of time.

Thankfully running the town clinic kept his mind busy. Even when he was off the clock he had papers to file, records to input, inventory to be arranged. No time for idle thoughts and when they did sneak up on him he had his hobbies. After a while everything became automatic the only differences being the seasons.

He lay awake looking at the ceiling. The worst part of his day was the time between laying in that bed and falling asleep. It was too long, too lonely too quiet. Sometimes he wondered where he would be if his life was a bit different, If he chosen another path. Sometimes he would watch the other townspeople and be envious of their lives and families as he returned to his apartment alone. Shaking his head to himself he sighed turning over. Living in the past never got you anywhere.


	2. Spring one Chapter One

Spring

Fern

The bus was old and rickety but she was glad to be sitting in one spot for once. The past weeks were a whirlwind of getting things together, packing and arranging things with the mayor. She stopped at the thrift center and spent her last part of her paycheck on dishes, more farm friendly clothing and other essentials. Packing them all Michael dropped her at the bus stop paying for her ticket since she spent most of her remaining money. On the ride up he gave her a speech about how some space and living apart would be good for them. A learning experience. This was a crappy way of teaching her a lesson. She breathed in and out slowly trying to hold her emotions telling herself this was only temporary. Then they were at the bus station Michael hauling her bags before giving her a simple goodbye that left feeling hurt and anxious inside.

She listened to music so the time would pass by faster nervously opening and closing the folder with all the information gathered about Stardew Valley and Pelican town. It was small just over thirty people but nestled in between the mountains and ocean. She had packed for various climates hoping it wouldn't be colder than the city or she would have to buy a coat. She didn't have the money right now for one. She didn't even have the money to move without Michael's help. She stared at the picture of the annual fair a wide shot of vegetables in a basket and dug her nails into her palm. This just had to work out.

The bus pulled up to the stop. The mayor said somebody named Robin would be waiting for her to make sure she got to the farm ok.

A red haired woman she guessed was Robin was beaming, smelling of sawdust even from a distance as she waved her over to her.

"Fern Farmer?"

She chuckled, she was sure this place didn't get a lot of visitors.

"Yep I'm here" She shifted from one foot to the next awkwardly.

"Come on I'll show you to Travis Farms".

"You're lucky the road to the bus stop leads to your farm in one direction and to town in the other so you shouldn't get too lost. She nodded shifting her bags as a farmhouse appeared.

Mayor Lewis was already there red face and dusty but Fern didn't see him. All Fern saw were the weeds. Hundreds of weeds as far as she could see butting up against some cliffs which she guess were her properly line. A feeling a dread overtook her. What the hell did she get into?

Mayor Lewis rattled off words behind her along with Robin. Fern half listened as she finally made it to the mailbox picking apart weeds to make a path her fingers itchy from foxtails. Robin rambled on upgrading the house but Fern didn't care. She didn't care about soil quality or hard wood logs on the property she just needed to pass time.

"I don't plan on staying." They looked at her in surprise. Ok maybe she said that louder than she wanted. "I mean I just want to fix this place up and sell it to tide me over until I get another job."

The Mayor and Robin exchanged a look that Fern couldn't translate. They seemed nice enough in the way Fern wasn't used to back in the city. With a small wave they left her alone to get comfortable and unpack her stuff.

The farmhouse couldn't even be considered a house, it was more one room with a bed and a table shoved in a corner along with a TV that looked older than her. She sneezed in succession her allergies already acting up and reached for her inhaler. Looking at the dusty mess inside and remembering the weeded mess outside she felt immediate regret for a decision made of the spur of the moment. When she made the decision, she seemed so sure of herself convincing this is what would get her life on track and to prove she was an adult, to show Micheal she was responsible. Now she felt stupid and foolish. She had always been a realistic thinker and even though people saw her as negative she saw life for what it was; one cruel joke. She was a glass half empty kind of person and no matter how many therapists tried to convince her otherwise life indeed is a bitch.

She picked up the phone hearing the dial tone and wondered if she should call Michael and tell him she made it all right. No he said he wanted space and she was determined to give it to him despite hating every second without him. She left a quick message on his answering machine trying to keep the tone breezy. With that done, she looked at the room. It wasn't home but it would do for now.

The sun was starting to go down and she knew she needed to move fast and get things done. She unpacked getting her essentials out first, her hot plate since this place didn't have a stove, her thrift center dishes. Clothing including a few pair of overalls, jeans and some flannel shirts. Doc Martins sat next to some hiking boots left over from the Joja Co wilderness retreat a few years back.

Last were her glass figurines that were her mother's gently placing them on the window's edge so light would shine through. She debated long and hard about what she should bring with her but she wasn't leaving the figurines. After all she wasn't going to stay here forever, why bring all her books and clothing. She placed a picture of her and Michael and her alarm clock on her bedside table the room getting dark. Reaching over to the other side she turned the bankers light on and off relieved that the electricity was turned on. She noticed the ball where the chain pull was was replaced by a small ceramic sheep. She wondered if somehow her mother told her about her affinity for them. Even if she did he would have no idea that years later she would be moving into his place. She smiled tilting her head staring at it. The only good thing that happened that day.

Taking a breather suddenly tired she looked at the bed. What was it about being pitch dark at seven at night that make her want to go to sleep? The bed looked inviting and after the long day she had, and the long day she would probably have tomorrow it seemed like a good idea to go to bed early. Even though Robin said they cleared all the spiders she shook the blankets and sheets anyway before getting in. In the city she would be up watching some stupid talk show while going through a pint of ice cream. She wouldn't be under this scratchy blanket listening to the house creek and things tapping on the window.

She fell asleep somewhat fast but was bolted awake soon after by a large noise. Clutching the blanket she looked around the room for something that could be used as a weapon. Laying back down she did her best to remember her therapist's words and calm herself. Deep breaths, in and out. Focus on your toes relaxing, now your feet. She sprang up hearing another sound. She wasn't used to this much noise at night. Despite living in an apartment in the middle of town everything eventually became background noise so she could sleep through a fire alarm but here at the farm, a sound of a twig snapping made her jump and her heart speed up. Bundling up her blankets to make a makeshift body pillow she put a pillow over her head to mute some of the noises. This was going to be a long night.

Harvey

Weekends was for relaxing but when you're the only doctor in town you can't relax so he settled for a glass of wine at the local tavern on a Saturday night. It was filled with faces he knew, a handful of them he seen grow up. Taking care of scrapes, broken limbs and bad colds. Robin was dancing with her husband Demetrius. The teenagers were away from the alcohol and playing pool. People were feeding quarters in the jukebox. Everybody looked generally happy and as long as nobody was sick he was happy. Sure there were things he would like to fix but there were so many hours in the day and people would listen only when they wanted too. Like Marnie's Nephew Shane who was in his usual spot by the fireplace mug in hand. He had no idea how many times he told that boy to cut down on his drinking but it just seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Same with Pam who he was pretty sure had made a butt indent in her bar stool from sitting on it so much. Sometimes he hung out with Marlon and Gill but he didn't feel like listening to them chatter about fish and Monsters. He was more into fixing things rather than killing them. Leah and Elliot were pretty cozy sitting at a table looking over a notebook.

His concentration was broken as Mayor Lewis pushed in next to him trying to get the bartender Gus attention. Pushing his hat up he turned to look at Harvey "Evening Doc didn't see you there".

Harvey waved off his hand "it's ok, I like blending in".

"Thank you for filling up the tank for me."

"No problem Lewis the least I could do since you let me borrow it."

An audible laugh from Marnie filled the room and Lewis turned to look wistfully at her talking to Marlon, his good eye turned to face her.

"Things going good? You know you can stop by my clinic if you ever need something".

Lewis eyes turned to Harvey "I'm fine, fit as a fiddle".

Harvey played with the stem of his glass wanting to say more. Wanting Lewis to ask how he was doing. Desperately wanting to talk to somebody and make himself feel like coming here was worth it.

Getting his mug he returned to Marnie. Harvey took another sip of wine.

Emily with her blue hair and bright smile was chatting with Pam who was the complete opposite slumped over the bar counter. He heard snippets of conversation containing the word new person. His ears perked up. It wasn't often they got new people the last being Elliott the writer who lived on the beach. A new addition might bring some excitement.

The night progressed and a drunk Leah staggered up to pay her tab. Her words slurring.

Gus chuckled "the wine you made a bit too strong?". She nodded looking at Gus with sad eyes. Harvey jumped up to open the door for her like the gentleman he was. Elliott already left and he realized he was going to have to make sure Leigh got home ok.

Leigh slumped on his shoulders pulling on his coat "Sorry Doc next time I won't drink so much."

"Well moderation is the key to enjoyment."

"Your so nice, why are you nice."

He didn't know how to answer that and he shrugged "I'm a nice guy".

Her words slurred as her fingernails dug into his sleeve pulling it down "No your just nice, nice. I don't know how to explain it".

He chuckled not knowing what to say.

"You need somebody to love."

His breath caught in his throat as his brain desperately tried to process what was going on.

He had no idea if she was drunk or actually flirting with him.

"Elliott's going to kill me he warned me not to drink the last glass should've gone home with him when he asked".

So that was that she was being nice, drunk nice but still nice. Pulling her to the door of her cottage she trust her arm out with the key. "I'm fine Doc, thank you for bringing me home, i'll be fine." She slammed the door in his face.

He took his time walking home. He usually had no reason to be in this part of town the only ones were Leigh, Marnie and a farm that's been abandoned ever since he moved to town. He had to admit the trees were nice. He could see himself living someplace like this where the only sounds were birds and the river. Taking a deep breath of wooded air he headed home alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Fern

"Yoohoo granddaughter"!

She looked out the window to see a heavyset lady waving her hands. She realized she slept all of yesterday afternoon and a bit of morning. Getting out of bed she felt a sudden chill that hurt her nose and toes. Not having unpacked most of her cold whether things she dug in her bag pulling on a hoodie, found her fluffy boots and walked out to meet the yelling lady.

"Hi I'm Marnie, I live down there," She pointed down the road. "I'm sorry I don't know your name honey."

Holding back a yawn "Fern Farmer and I know the irony of it".

She gave her a bright smile a smile way, too cheerful for this early in the morning. "You look a bit like your mom, did you know I knew your mom?" Fern shook her head pushing her glasses up a bit.

"She came here all the time in the summer to help out your grandfather."

"I don't remember meeting him."

"Oh I think you would of liked him. He was always kind, loved the land, took good care of his animals, if you needed an egg to bake a cake he would always give you one, refusing to charge."

Fern forced a smile "not many people like that anymore huh?"

"Well everybody in town is pretty friendly and we all take care of each other".

"Where did you say you lived again?"

"Down the road near the woods, if you get to the woods though you gone to far. I sell animals and supplies. Leah lives not to far away, she's about your age, nice girl, an artist. We're pretty much your closest neighbors. Well us and my nephew Shane and his goddaughter Jas, you will probably run into them soon."

Fern nodded sleepily.

"Well I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself, I know how it is to be the new person even though it's been many of years since I first moved here".

"It was nice to meet you".

With a nod she watched her carefully navigate a path back to the direction of where she lived. Fern stomach growled and she realized she hadn't ate anything since the bus. She thought she might have a bag of chips left in one of her bags if only she could find it in the mess of all her stuff deposited on the floor from last night.

After getting her things slightly more organized than last night she decided to wander. She walked with her now empty backpack slung over a shoulder to town. She had a basic idea of the layout around her farm thanks to Robin and Marnie so she knew the quickest way to town was east pass the bus stop. She figured she would get some food so she wouldn't end up eating crackers and jerky for a week that she brought as the gas station.

It was so quiet all she could hear were birds and the occasional bees. She took a moment to take it all in. It was never like this back in the city. It even seemed like the air was different not to mention the smell of trees and fireplaces. Even after walking for a few minutes she wasn't out of breath like she would normally be walking to work.

She was never an outdoorsy person her family never went camping so this was a novelty to her. Everything from the wood fence line to the cobblestone on the streets, it was all like something out of a movie. She wondered if Lewis also doubled as the town's mailman and law enforcement along with his mayoral duties.

Seeing a building up ahead and knew she was going the right way. Next to a hospital clinic was the store Lewis told her about. She thought it was charming in that 'mom and pop' kind of way. Something like this in the city would just feel like they're trying too hard. As she opened the door, a little jingle announced her presence and she could smell a combination of earthy and food smells as she walked in.

"Ah you're the new farmer." a bespectacled man leaned over the counter "I'm Pierre." Somebody coughed. He pointed to the other occupants of the store "That's Gus, he runs the bar."

Gus nodded in a warm and friendly voice "Nice to see somebody living there again."

Pointing to another man in glasses "That's Doctor Harvey," The doctor looked up from the newspaper he was reading made eye contact then went back to reading "and this is my daughter Abigail." A purple haired girl a bit younger than Fern appeared from behind the shelf.

"Hi. I guess I can't go exploring now that somebody lives there."

Pierre gave his daughter a stern look. "You should not be trespassing on people's property even if nobody lives there."

Fern saw the girl roll her eyes and mumbled something she couldn't make out.

She gave a small wave to everybody feeling awkward being put in the spotlight.

"My name is Fern. Hopefully I'll remember all of your names."

Somebody, she thought Gus laughed, "There's not many of us."

She chatted with everybody. It seemed like everybody wanted to get to know her, well everybody except the doctor. He hung back reading his paper looking at her in a way she couldn't translate. He was tall and had an imposing look on his face, the same look that her doctors in the city had. Silently judging her for eating too many donuts, not keeping up with her prescriptions, not making appointments. His eyes turned to her for a second then pulling back to his paper.

Abigail leaned forward from her spot at the floor hungry for information "So your from the city? Whats it like?"

"Well so far the same as here just bigger."

Suddenly the doctor straightened up, placed money on the counter turning to her "Well, come to the clinic so I can access your health soon" glaring at her behind his glasses and walked out.

She blinked surprised the only words he spoke to her were to "come to the clinic".

Abigail nudged her leg from her spot on the floor "Don't mind him. He's like that with everybody. I just think he needs a girlfriend... or a boyfriend to loosen him up."

Pierre dropped his hands on the counter looking at the door making sure the doctor was gone. "Abigail!"

"Well it's true."

He shook his head "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

She went back to stocking shelves obviously not wanting to start an argument in front of a stranger with her dad.

She decided to change the subject, pulled out her bag and asked "So what do you have food wise?"

Dragging her purchases home, she realized she was lost. She wondered where she overshot it. Getting into town was so easy but she didn't remember passing by the bus stop this way. She passed by a house with some cows and wondered if this was where Marnie lived. The cows seemed friendly enough, almost asking for affection like a dog. She wandered over to pet them having never petted a cow before. She was surprised to find how soft their fur was.

"Hey you! What are you doing?"

She looked and saw a man slightly older than her getting off from a crate holding a cigarette in his hand.

"I'm just petting it don't worry, anyways I know the lady who lives here."

"Well the lady who lives here is my Aunt and I've never seen you around before."

She remembered Marnie mentioning a nephew living with her but she was expecting somebody younger.

She pointed vaguely to the direction where she thought her farm was "I live over there. I just moved and your Aunt came over and introduced herself."

He let out a huff like he didn't believe her.

Marnie appeared in the door

"Hi Fern, would you like some dinner?"

"I don't want to impose."

"Oh honey you're not, anyways I don't think you would have much food at your house anyway, come on in".

She turned to glare at her nephew "Are you being nice Shane?"

"Yeah sure."

She looked at Fern for confirmation.

"Yeah he is."

The small kitchen was full with Fern, Marnie, Shane, and for some odd reason Mayor Lewis.

He gave her a warm smile motioning for her to sit. "How was your first night?"

"Ok I guess a bit noisy."

Marnie looked at Lewis "spring is always bad with the wind."

Mayor Lewis brought a spoonful of eggs to his mouth and swallowed "not as bad as winter though, even worse when you live by the forest". A small girl walked into the room grabbing a chair.

"Oh this is Jas, say hello Jas".

Jas scrunched up her face looking at Fern "You smell like dirt".

Shane gave a soft chuckle Marnie however looked horrified. Mayor Lewis thankfully changed the subject. "So besides Marnie, Jas, Me, and Robin have you met anybody else. I can give you a list."

"Umm I met the guy who runs the store and his daughter, Gus who runs the bar and the Doctor."

Mayor Lewis nodded approvingly. He looked up at Marnie "I better get going, town wont run by itself, thank you for lunch Marnie."

"Welcome Lewis" Fern swore she saw a hint of familiarity behind Marnie's eyes.

Shane just snorted pushed his chair in and went to a room adjacent to the kitchen.

Marnie gave a tired sigh then realizing she had company put a smile on her face. "Let me show you my animals".

Walking home, pointed in the correct direction this time, she briefly thought about the people she had met that day. Marnie, Gus, Pierre, Abigail. All seemed friendly, all of them welcomed her with open arms. A few even knew her mother. She wondered what it would be like if she grew up here with Abigail and the ones she haven't met. How different would her life be.

In the back of her brain she was surprised this place even existed her mother describing it like a painting. It seemed to good to be true. Years she waited for her and her mother to have enough money to move. Wiggle room her mother called it. Apartment after apartment her mother never seemed to be able to save enough or if she did the car would break down, or the rent would be raised. Then back to square one. "We'll get there someday Fern" became a mantra and made Fern promise not to tell anybody about the farm. Now she was here, alone wanting to be ten and have her mother with her.

Harvey

His internal clock woke him up on Monday at five and he sleepily got dressed. Making himself some coffee and toast, he wandered downstairs to the clinic to made sure everything was in order for the week. Satisfied he grabbed a canvas bag and his wallet and he went next door to Pierre's General store hoping to catch up on news and buy whatever he needed that week.

It was unusually chatty for a Monday. Gus the bartender's voice standing out above the others.

"I'm just saying we haven't had anybody new in a few years."

Abigail Pierre's daughter chimed in from behind a shelf "What about Shane and Jas they moved here not to long ago?"

Harvey peered so he could see her. She was sitting in the middle of a pile of boxes pricing things and gave a small wave.

"Hiya Doc. Guess you don't know the news since you weren't at the bar on Friday. We're getting a new resident in the old farm west of here."

Harvey nodded and strolled up to the counter, Pierre already pulling out a newspaper for him.

He pulled out his list of things he needed for the week and slid it over to him.

Abigail continued "I mean just the fact somebody would visit this place is exciting".

"Abigail what have I told you before?"

She rolled her eyes shoving her purple hair out of her face. "Stop talking about people in town, it's bad for business". She mumbled lower under her breath loud enough Harvey could hear "It not like anything else exciting happens here anyway."

Pierre scratched his chin "Lewis said her mom came here all the time to help on the Travis farm."

Harvey opened the paper scanning the articles "the old abandoned place?"

Tilting his head Pierre thought back "Now that I think about it I remember her short girl blond hair some name that started with an A. Sometimes she hung out with Marnie when she first moved here."

"Audrey" Gus chimed in "Audrey Travis-Farmer let's see that was twenty five-ish- thirty-ish years ago."

Pierre shook his head "time flys by so fast, didn't even know she had a kid let alone one old enough to be living on her own".

Despite buried in the paper Harvey listened to the conversation knowing that this was the most excitement that happened in awhile. He had no idea who this Audrey and her daughter was, he didn't live here then so he felt out of place putting his input.

Snorting Gus carried his items to the counter "I take pity on her that farm's a mess."

From behind the shelf "I give it six months tops no way she's going to make it through the year. Even when I go wander I never even got to the house because of all the weeds and rocks." Pierre gave Abigail another stern look before turning his attention back to Gus.

Abigail dropped the pricing gun on the tile with a loud clash making him look up.

"Oh shit, I think that's her!"

The girl walked in backpack hung around an arm looking around taking everything in. Looking a bit tired and overwhelmed by everything. Harvey raised his eyebrows from behind the paper studying her. Dusty colored hair in between blond and brown, pink half rimmed glasses, boots, overalls and a purple shirt. She sure was cute, too young for him but cute. He was sure one of the boys in town would be all over her in a heartbeat.

Pierre introduced everybody and Harvey lifted his eyes from his paper at her when he pointed him out.

She looked around to each one of them nervously. "My name is Fern nice to meet you all. Hopefully I'll remember all of your names."

Gus laughed, "There's not many of us."

Harvey was never big on introductions; well he was never big on talking to people period. He went back to reading as everybody chatted with her. He mentally reminded himself to make a file for her and make an appointment for a check up.

The clock chimed the hour and he realized he spend more time than he wanted to and he paid for his paper completely forgetting what he came there for.

Turning to the girl who easily was a foot and a half shorter than him he had to look down. "Come to the clinic so I can access your health soon." He meant it to sound cheerful and relaxed but interacting with new people always left him bit flustered and it came out not what he expected. As he went out the door, he mentally chastised himself, 'Way to start off on the right foot Harvey'. Shaking his head at himself, if he is getting that lonely he's crushing on a high schooler maybe he needed a dog for company that or a trip to his therapist.

Maru, his assistant, stopped by even though it was her day off and chatted about the new girl. Apparently she was all the town could talk about.

She handed him his daily coffee from Gus holding her insulated thermos with the chemical component for caffeine etched on it with gloved hands.

"Mom said she's nice pretty quiet."

Harvey looked up from his paperwork.

"She seemed quiet but I only interacted with her briefly. That could be because she's new and doesn't know everybody yet."

Spinning around in her chair, she said, "I'll make her know everybody. In no time she will feel like this is home."

Maru was always like that, able to walk into a room full of strangers and come out with friends while Harvey on the other hand lived here for years and never connected with anybody.

"I recommended for her to come into the clinic whenever she has a moment free so she might be in soon."

Maru nodded "Hey you could make a friend."

Harvey shook his head "Just what I need a friend half my age. I have no idea what we could talk about."

"I don't know, just talk about stuff that me and you talk about."

"I hardly think she keeps up with the DSM."

Maru grinned at him "hey you never know".

At the end of the day he climbed the steps glad to relax. Sticking a tv dinner in the microwave he wondered how he should spend his evening. He could start his new airplane or watch tv. Grabbing his dinner he decided to unwind and listen to some music while he read. He turned on his radio and the Chet Baker tape he listened to last time he had the radio on started. Not wanting to get up and look for another tape he let it play.

He closed his eyes his tv tray balanced on his stomach one hand holding it steady another holding a book as he moved his foot to the music.

Simple pleasures kept him going. A good cup of coffee, an interesting book, music. Getting lost in the music, he let his mind wander. He was just at the right angle he could see out the window to the west, if he squinted he could see a light possibly the farm. At least he wasn't the only one who was up at this hour. He went back focusing on his book eventually falling aseep on his couch.

During the week he caught glimpses of the farmer hurrying from one place to another. Her green striped hoodie becoming a familiar sight in the corners of his eyes as he went through his day to day life. Every time the door jingled he half expected for it to be her coming in for her consultation exam.

She apparently was the most interesting thing that happened in the small town and everybody had their opinion on her it seemed. Despite not talking to her he began to pick up different tidbits of information. By the end of the week he knew she had inherited the farm from her grandpa, she moved from the city, and she didn't know much about farming.

Running into George and Evelyn he dutifully listen to George go on about how big of a waste it was and the girl would run the farm into the ground destroying everything her grandfather worked for. Evelyn giving her husband 'be quiet' eyes clearly having to hear it home. Placing her arm gently on his shoulder.

"Alright Eveey I'm done but don't blame me when the girl fails, she may be A Travis but I doubt she's anything like her grandfather".

Evelyn leaned over and kissed George on his forehead "come on honey I need to make dinner for our grandson".

"Woman he can make his own dinner he's not a little boy". She shook her head saying something to George that made him laugh.

He smiled at the two a little bit, envious. He always hoped he would find somebody like that somebody to love him and stay by his side as he got old but for him it wasn't meant to be he guessed. He gave a sigh to himself, sometimes people are meant to be alone. Still sometimes it would be nice to have somebody to go home to other than an empty apartment. Turning around to go home he saw the farmer in her green hoodie again running down the path to the bridge by the library arms full of something. He pushed his glasses up and watched her for a moment before shaking his head and forcing his feet to move.


End file.
